


One Thousand Times Infinity

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, all i want is happy endings for the hamada bros and by god i will have it, and you don't even have to squint lol, but like they dont do anything, formerly posted on tumblr, haters made me move it, incesty undertones, tadashi hamada must be protected at all costs, this is pure schmoop okay, yes hello i obvs dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Having Tadashi as a brother was… difficult.</p>
<p>Tadashi himself wasn’t difficult because—honestly, Tadashi was practically perfect; the only time Hiro would even think him as difficult was when he was smothering Hiro with his mother hen tendencies, but even Hiro couldn’t begrudge him that. No, the difficult part about having Tadashi as a brother was the simple fact that he was too… almost perfect."</p>
<p>In which Hiro reflects, Tadashi promises, and everything ends happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Times Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's tumblr user hoshi(kuzunome) or hoshikuso :D
> 
> i'm currently in the middle of reposting all my fics onto ao3, so please be patient with me haha. fingers crossed that they'll be safer on ao3 than on tumblr. anyways, enjoy~!
> 
> Disclaimer: BH6 & all characters pertaining to it are not mine. Also: un-beta'd

—X—

 

Having Tadashi as a brother was… difficult.

Tadashi himself wasn’t difficult because—honestly, Tadashi was practically perfect; the only time Hiro would even think him as difficult was when he was smothering Hiro with his mother hen tendencies, but even Hiro couldn’t begrudge him that. No, the difficult part about having Tadashi as a brother was the simple fact that he was too… _almost perfect._

All his life, he’d had to deal with the floating whispers and giggles about how ‘dreamy’ or how ‘princely’ he was, or whatever. All his life he’d had to deal with the truckload of admirers (some crazier than most), with the people who’d try getting close to Hiro to get on Tadashi’s good side, with the people who fell in love with Tadashi based on his looks, intelligence, kindness and nothing else. Tadashi might’ve been his mother hen, but Hiro felt like his older brother’s security guard with all the people he’d had to deal with in the past.

Hiro understood however; Tadashi was a rare breed and it was truly amazing just how good he was. So yes, Hiro understood why all these people wanted to be special to Tadashi, but that didn't mean that he was going to sit there and watch. His brother, being the way he was, wasn't a stranger when it came to the dating scene. In the end though, Tadashi always returned alone. Hiro could count on one hand the number of people whom Tadashi had deemed special enough to introduce to Hiro and Cass over dinner, but it never lasted long after that.

Tadashi had told him a long time ago that Hiro would always be his number one. Tadashi took Hiro's opinion as highly as he regarded his own, and so far, no one had gained Hiro's approval. Hiro didn't even have to do a little sabotaging to make them look bad (even though he sometimes really wanted to), all he had to do was ask a single question: " _So, what do you like about my brother?"_

If the first words that came out of their mouths mentioned anything about how smart/handsome/or kind Tadashi was, Hiro wouldn't even bother trying to like the other person.

No one he met ever fell in love with the way Tadashi tried his hardest to cook (and fail), no one fell in love with the way Tadashi could just grab an old book and sink into the pages. No one saw how adorable Tadashi’s messy snoring at night could be, how he hogged the blankets but made up for it by curling around you instead. No one saw the way Tadashi’s pink tongue would stick out when he was close to figuring something out, how he’d work himself tirelessly with only the purest intentions in mind, how he’d let Hiro crawl into his lap even when he was busy, just because Hiro needed someone to beat his loneliness away. Tadashi had stinky feet, laughed too loud at science puns, and was a secret weeaboo.

Tadashi cared too much and wanted too little and Hiro refused to believe that any of the people who fell in love with his smarts, looks, and kindness were even remotely good enough for his big brother.

 

.

 

Mochi, who Hiro had hugged when he started his rant, meowed in what he thought was a reassuring manner.

“You know it too, right Mochi?” Hiro whispered into the cat’s thick fur, “No one’s good enough for Tadashi. They don’t understand how precious he really is.” Mochi meowed again and flicked Hiro’s face with her tail. “That’s right,” Hiro nodded, “he needs to be protected at all costs.”

“Maybe I should just marry you instead, then.” His big brother’s voice made Hiro jump, his eyes snapping up when Tadashi opened the door Hiro hadn’t bothered closing.

There was a blush on his cheeks but his lips were split into a soft smile—one that Hiro was loathe to share with anyone else.

_Maybe you should,_ he thought, but what came out instead was an embarrassed “Don’t you know that eavesdropping is rude?”

Tadashi just shrugged, completely unabashed, “Don’t you know talking about someone behind their back is even ruder?”

Hiro rolled his eyes to break the eye contact between them, “It’s not like I was completely trashing your name or anything.” The bed jostled and Hiro swiveled his head, uncaring when Mochi jumped out of his arms at the sight of his big brother crawling toward him. When Tadashi reached out and snagged his waist, Hiro pretended to struggle as they went down. “Stop, I don’t like cuddling with rude people,” He tried, halfheartedly trying to push Tadashi away.

Tadashi just gave a little snort and curled tighter around Hiro, capturing his arms in his path to cuddle conquest. After a while, knowing that he wasn’t going to win, Hiro gave up with a sigh, moving to head-butt his brother’s chin until it lifted enough for him to smoosh his face into his collarbone. Tadashi’s strong arms immediately held him closer as if he was trying to protect him from the world and everything in it.

“My feet don’t smell as bad as your feet,” Tadashi murmured after a stretch of comforting silence. Hiro bit down on a jutting bone in retaliation, loving the sound of Tadashi’s laugh at the action. “Stop,” he said with a smile Hiro didn’t need to look at to see, “you’re going to make my friends wonder again.”

“Good,” Hiro replied, “maybe if I bite you enough it’ll scare away your crazy fans as well.”

Tadashi let out a small hum, “If only I were so lucky.”

“Maybe you should walk around with a bag over your head,” Hiro suggested, “you know, to throw off the whole princely trio thing you have going on.”

Tadashi laughed again, incredulous this time, “Princely trio?”

“I didn’t come up with it.”

“Oh man,” he chuckled, “do I even want to know?”

“The princely trio: looks, brains, and personality,” Hiro listed off, giving his brother’s chest a tap at every mental checkpoint.

“Do you think I fulfill all three?”

Hiro pushed himself away at this, only to give his brother his famous ‘are you kidding me right now’ look. “Is this what you’ve been lowered down to? Fishing for compliments?”

“Brat!” Tadashi easily rolled them over and, to Hiro’s horror, quickly found all of Hiro’s tickle spots.

Hiro kicked and thrashed, laughing uncontrollably the whole time and completely unable to fight the torture. “I give, I give!” He exclaimed between breaths.

Tadashi moved back with his own laugh, clutching his stomach. Hiro watched through watery eyes, grinning widely as he tried to catch his breath.

His brother was gorgeous like this, eyes crinkled shut and mouth open with amusement. Hiro felt a strong surge of possessiveness at the sight; he didn’t want to share Tadashi with anyone and the mere thought of someone else seeing Tadashi like this—completely open and free— made something curl unpleasantly in Hiro’s stomach. His feelings must’ve spilled onto his face somehow because, when Tadashi opened his eyes, his expression changed to something thoughtful.

Hiro wondered what he looked like but figured that whatever look he had, Tadashi didn’t mind it. His big brother was already moving to lay himself back down next to him after a moment, open arms practically demanding for Hiro to curl into them.

Hiro, this time, went without complaint, clinging onto Tadashi’s shirt as he soaked in his brother’s body warmth.

“Let’s make a deal,” Tadashi said after a while of nothing but his steady heartbeat pressed against Hiro’s ear.

Hiro sleepily opened his eyes, wondering when he had fallen into a doze.

Tadashi wasn’t looking at him because of their position, but he pulled Hiro in tighter, lowering his head to nuzzle the top of Hiro’s head. “Until you find someone you’ll love with everything you have, I won’t leave your side.” His voice was soft, smooth without even a hitch of a lie. Hiro listened to it more than he actually processed the words, but when he did, his eyes snapped open, all traces of sleepiness leaving his body.

“You won’t date,” he said, immediately hating how hopeful his voice became.

“I won’t date,” Tadashi affirmed, tone comforting and nothing but honest.

Hiro closed his eyes as his fingers curled viciously into his brother’s shirt. “A-And you’ll promise to stay by my side?”

“For as long as you’ll want me there.”

Hiro exhaled shakily, unsure on how to even process the pure relief that soaked into his body at his brother’s words. So many thoughts rushed through his head and, for once, Hiro didn’t even bother trying to make sense of it. Tadashi had promised to stay by his side for what Hiro knew would be a definite forever. No more worrying about some perfect girl or guy coming to take his brother away, no more worrying about other people stealing Hiro’s spot in Tadashi’s heart—no, Tadashi was promising him that he was never going to leave Hiro and it was like a dream come true.

“Deal?” Tadashi prompted, gently nudging him.

Hiro just burrowed himself more into his brother’s arms, “Yes, one thousand times infinity, yes.”

Tadashi chuckled and tightened their cuddle hug, “Mind though that this deal isn’t permanent. Maybe you’ll find your soulmate one day…” His words sounded like a warning and for a moment, Hiro wondered why his big brother sounded so sad.

Didn’t he know that Hiro already found that person? Tadashi was always going to be the person Hiro loved with everything he had—there was and would never be any other. To live his entire life with Tadashi by his side was Hiro’s dream and Hiro made a mental note to one day make sure that Tadashi knew that. For today though, he just cuddled into his brother’s arms, enjoying the way that Tadashi curled more around him when Hiro murmured a quiet, “I hope that day never comes.”

 

.

 

_aND WHEN SFIT CATCHES ON FIRE:_

 

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro grabbed onto his brother's jacket, digging his heels into the ground to stop the man from going inside.

The fire from the building sounded like it was roaring and Hiro hated it, he wanted to go home– he wanted Tadashi to turn around and take him home where it was safe.

"Someone has to help!" Tadashi shouted back, his face set into a determination that would've been admirable if they weren't standing in front of a burning building about to blow. He moved then, trying to shake Hiro off, but Hiro held tight.

"NO!" He screamed, "You  _promised!_ "

Tadashi paused, looking back down at him with wide eyes. Hiro knew that if his brother wanted him to let go he could've forced him to, and Hiro hoped desperately that it wouldn't come down to that. All he needed was a couple more minutes until the firefighters came and–

The sound of something heavy falling was the only warning Hiro had before Tadashi was knocked into him by the backlash of scorching air. Hiro prepared himself to feel the pain of the asphalt, but Tadashi curled around him instinctively, making their fall more into a roll. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as they stopped. His face was filled with concern for Hiro who was probably better off than Tadashi himself. "Hiro!"

"I'm okay," Hiro managed to rasp out, blinking rapidly to clear the spots from his vision as he slowly pushed himself up. Once sitting, he looked at the ruined building, watching the flames lick away at everything it could touch. Tadashi could've–

He stopped himself, breath hitching in his throat at the mere thought.

A rough hand cupped his face, making him turn to face his older brother. "Hiro?" Tadashi asked, his voice soft, concern written in every move.

"Nii-chan you could've–" he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Tadashi's hand as the tears started. He brought up his shaky hands to clutch onto Tadashi's wrist, counting every heartbeat as he cried, "I could've lost you!"

Tadashi didn't spend anymore time before pulling Hiro into his arms, stroking those large hands on his back as he buried his face into Hiro's hair.

Hiro, in the meanwhile, did his best to diminish all the space between them. If he hadn't held on for a couple more seconds, he thought, if he had just let go Tadashi could've been gone from him forever. Hiro shuddered and nuzzled closer, trying to control his breathing as he turned his focus on Tadashi.

Alive Tadashi who was warm and right here, safe, breathing, and relatively unhurt.

They stayed like that until the wails of the firefighter engines filled the air.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (so love meee), and comments will be paid back in happy tears :'D
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> P.S [LOOK AT THIS FANART](http://rotsloeh.tumblr.com/post/109578348290/a-doodle-from-hoshikusos-hoshi-ladylune-very) BY ROTSLOEH ON TUMBLR, it's beautifulllll :'D


End file.
